


take me home (to you)

by lunarchoerry



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, yerim is a supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarchoerry/pseuds/lunarchoerry
Summary: hyejoo feels lonely sometimes at school. yerim is there to pick her up from her low moments. (set pre-egoist)
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	take me home (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea from [this tweet thread](https://twitter.com/orrery_nim/status/1239406410300973056?s=20)  
> i wanted to practice writing shorter fics, i'm not sure if i did a good job tho lol

Yerim isn’t startled anymore by the sudden taps at her shoulder to get her attention. She turns fully to face her classmate, a girl named Chanmi that she frequently talks with in class. She knows what the other girl is going to say, but she asks anyway, “What’s up?”

“Hyejoo from the other class is asking for you,” Chanmi says, an unspoken _again_ hiding in her tone. Yerim knows that her class finds it strange that Hyejoo keeps asking for the new idol of the class, some wondering if she’s an invasive fan and others thinking she’s a trainee waiting to debut. No one knows much about Hyejoo and that only fuels the curious whispers about her. Yerim never entertains the rumors. There’s no point. It’ll all change once Hyejoo finally debuts.

“Okay, thanks,” Yerim gives her a smile before heading for the classroom door. She finds Hyejoo standing outside, ignoring the curious stares coming from classmates. Though she keeps her unbothered front, Yerim is trained enough in Hyejoo’s little tells that give away her real feelings.

Yerim walks up to Hyejoo, smiles politely at her to keep up appearances, but she can’t help but let a little warmth and concern show through. “Hey, wanna go somewhere more private?”

Hyejoo wordlessly nods, and Yerim leads her over to an empty classroom. She locks the door, and once they’re alone she turns and pulls Hyejoo to sit on one of the desks. “Everything okay?”

The other girl nods, leaning against Yerim who stands beside her. “You know.”

Yerim does. Hyejoo isn’t the same as her. She doesn’t have friends in her class, and she hardly knows any of the other girls in the group. Right now, before she’s had the opportunity to work with the other girls, Hyejoo has only had the time to get to know Yerim. She’s closest with Yerim entirely because they have these moments at school together. And Yerim is happy to remind Hyejoo that she isn’t alone. She’s the only one with any idea of what Hyejoo is going through, and she does her best to be a good unnie and support their newest member.

“Your debut is soon,” Yerim reminds her gently, slipping Hyejoo’s hand into hers. “And then you’ll get to work with your sub-unit, and then we’ll all debut as a group. Everyone is so excited,” she glances towards the other girl, sees her troubled expression still isn’t eased. “What’s wrong?”

Hyejoo shrugs. “It’s a lot of pressure to be last, you know? I’m worried about being good enough. Like… am I worth the last spot?”

“Of course you are,” Yerim quickly reassures. She understands this feeling too well, of thinking she isn’t good enough and doesn’t deserve her place. She doesn’t want Hyejoo to feel like that, though, wants Hyejoo to _know_ she’s worth it, because Hyejoo is perfect for their group. “You’re so talented, Hyejoo, and the whole world will get to see that soon. You deserve this just as much as any of us, okay? Don’t doubt yourself.”

The other girl doesn’t look completely convinced, but at least a bit of the tension in her expression relaxes. “You’re right,” Hyejoo says quietly. “I just need to be confident.”

“Exactly,” Yerim smiles proudly, squeezes her hand reassuringly. “And soon we’ll get to talk to each other without hiding—that’s exciting too, right? The school is gonna be so surprised when they see your music video!”

“They won’t be that surprised,” Hyejoo mumbles, but she’s smiling too when she looks up. “Thank you, Yerim.”

Something in Yerim’s chest tightens, and she pushes away the affection she feels as she looks into Hyejoo’s warm gaze. “Don’t mention it,” she says. “It’s what I’m here for.”

But Hyejoo isn’t satisfied with that, tugging the other girl into a loose hug. They stay there for a bit, finding reassurance from each other. These quiet moments are rare, but appreciated.

It’s been a tough journey to their debut, but it’s almost over. It’s almost their time.

Hyejoo shifts slightly, tucking her head against Yerim’s. “I want to perform with you,” she murmurs. “I really want to be on stage together.”

Yerim rarely lets herself be vulnerable in front of others, but she allows herself to slip a little as she embraces the other a little tighter. “Me too.” It carries more meaning than Hyejoo will ever know—more than Yerim will ever say.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed~  
> sorry if i got something wrong in the timeline, i have a hard time keeping everything together lol ;;;  
> talk to me about hyerim and send me prompts on twitter if you want [@lunarchoerry](https://twitter.com/lunarchoerry)


End file.
